In a cloud-based computer system, resources may be provided to computing devices over a network. Resources may include data storage, processing power, virtual computing machines, or other computer resources. Windows Azure™, by Microsoft Corporation, is a cloud computing platform that enables a developer to build and host applications in a datacenter provided by Microsoft. The Windows Azure platform enables a provider to run any number of virtual machines, each on a corresponding virtual hard drive. Some virtual machines may execute interactive applications. Some virtual machines may execute non-interactive applications.